Portable mobile communication terminals provide various contents as well as voice call services. Electronic devices such as portable mobile communication terminals may transmit contents stored in the electronic devices to counterparts in the form of messages or email. Portable mobile communication terminals may support various applications for sending voice calls, message, or email.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.